<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Firebirds Ice Princess by Uchiha_kiko2413</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961673">A Firebirds Ice Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413'>Uchiha_kiko2413</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quetzalcoatl one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway, F/F, Ice Dick, Ice doesnt work like that, Kinda, Mana Transfer, One Shot, PWP, Possessive Viy, Probably needs more tags, Quetzalcoatl being Quetzalcoatl, Rare Pairings, Smut, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_kiko2413/pseuds/Uchiha_kiko2413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s a neat trick.” She glares at the ice Princess, watching as she fades from view and into the ice and mist. “I should warn you… I’m not some weak servant who is afraid to fight… I am the flame, the sun, the wind and rain…” her body pulses with mana and the goddess slams her foot into the cave floor, “I am Quetzalcoatl!” the air around her is humid and hot, melting the inside of the cave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster &amp; Quetzalcoatl | Rider, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster &amp; Viy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quetzalcoatl one shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Firebirds Ice Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about after I used Quetzalcoatl to defeat Anastasia in the newest Lost belt... I haven't written fate stuff in awhile. I also think this is the first time smut has been written about Quetz... please let me know how I did. Also shout out to Citrus Principle for helping me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isolated from her master and sheltering from the blizzard that is wreaking havoc, Anastasia, the Caster class servant of Kadoc, huddles in the corner of an ice cave to stave off the cold.</p><p>“Viy this is… we need to get back… Master could be…” The Imperial Princess sighs to herself, “I understand that but…” her arms wrap around her shoulders as she pulls her cloak tighter around her body. “He could just summon us to him…”</p><p>The wing picks up; howling threw the cave, bringing Anastasia’s attention to the mouth, where a figure a bright as the sun appears standing just in front of the caves entrance.</p><p>“Oh… What’s this?” The figure asks with a grin as they walk into the cave, the snow melting and steaming from their skin. Blonde hair wild but tamed in a few loose braids down her back, with some sticking to her neck as emerald green eyes stare into icy blue.</p><p>“Who are you?” Anastasia tilts her head as she asks, her arms protectively holding Viy under her cloak.</p><p>The blonde woman chuckles, “Isn’t it a bit rude to ask without giving you name first? Eh Caster?” she shrugs her shoulders, “And it’s not like I’m going to give my true name to an enemy servant… but if you want you can call me Kukulkan” She may have called herself that once, a long time ago. Before she inhabited this body.</p><p>“You are Rider…” Anastasia mumbles as a shivers runs through her body, “You shouldn’t be here.” Her eyes never leaving the other servant as she stands, “you need to leave.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Kukulkan tilts her head, walking closer, her clothes and hair already dry from the heat she is emitting.</p><p>“Viy doesn’t like strangers” The Princess mutters just loud enough over the howling of the wind.</p><p>“Oh” Kukulkan leans over, placing her hands on her hips as her golden coloured hair spills over her waist “Who is Viy?”</p><p>“<em>Go away…</em>” Anastasia glares at the servant before her. Ice forms under her feet as she breaks her gaze and sits with her back to Kukulkan.</p><p>“Now why would I do that… you look like you’re about to freeze” Kukulkan sits beside Anastasia, smiling softly. The heat coming off her is starting to melt the ice covered ground.</p><p>The Princess frowns, “Stop it…” her eyes closing as she tries to ignore Kukulkan. The other woman’s presence is making Viy angry and it takes all of her will to not give into his hold. Already her hands are numb and her chest heaves.</p><p>“I think not” Kukulkan purrs as she lets heat roll off her in waves, warming the cave up significantly.</p><p>Tension fills the air as Anastasia looks over her shoulder, fear clearly written on her face.</p><p>“You seem scared, that’s not what I was going for…”  Kukulkan’s smile fades and she almost pouts at the Princess.</p><p>Steeling her look, Anastasia glares hard at the Rider, “Go away before Viy gets angry” she growls out. Very unladylike but she doesn’t care.</p><p>“Well… I am a Goddess; I won’t fear something I have never seen…” The Goddess nods to herself, “and you seem cold, it would be rude to not offer help.”</p><p>Anastasia shrinks back, “P-please don’t…” her legs are numb as she tries to shift away from the golden Goddess, trying with all her might - not that she has much – to make the distance between them greater.</p><p>“I don’t feel like hurting you, so you don’t have to worry” Kukulkan moves to sit closer to Anastasia, her smile returning as she turns to face the smaller girl.</p><p>The Imperial Princess shifts a little farther away, her eyes not leaving Kukulkan. Viy laughs at her, his voice itching in the back of her head. “Viy shut up” Anastasia whispers to the doll in her hands, “This isn’t the time for laughing.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?”  Emerald eyes look into blue.</p><p>“I told you… Viy will get mad…” Anastasia break eye contact, her hands curling into fists.</p><p>“It can’t hurt me” Kukulkan holds out a hand to the white-haired Princess.</p><p>Anastasia shakes her head, “He can…” her arms tighten around Viy and she whines as she hears Viy growl as the Rider.</p><p>“Come here” The Goddess smiles softly, “I can help you stay warm.”</p><p>“I said <em>no</em>” The air around Anastasia starts to drop in temperature, the wind starts to pick up inside the cave.</p><p>“Oh? Are you refusing the help of a Goddess?” Kukulkan grins, her skin burning from the sudden drop in temp.</p><p>“I won’t take help from a <em>heathen</em> god…”</p><p>“That hurts you know” The feathered serpent places a hand over her chest in faux hurt, her smile leaving her face. She wasn’t going to leave the Princess alone out here, even though they are enemies. Her nature as a Goddess doesn’t let her, even if she did lie about her name.</p><p>“Then be gone” Anastasia waves her hand towards the cave entrance, dismissing the Goddess.</p><p>“That’s not going to make me leave” Kukulkan licks her lips, standing up and moving in front of the Caster before she kneels, “little girl, you shouldn’t suffer alone.”</p><p>The Grand Duchess’ eyes widen and she shakes her head. Stop making it worse. She wants to run, but her legs remain frozen under her. Stop talking to me. Go away.</p><p>“Whatever this Viy is, it shouldn’t control your life” The serpent Goddess takes Anastasia’s hand, gently pulling her hand to her chest. Kukulkan shivers from the cold emanating from the Duchess, her body warming up even more to compensate.</p><p>The Caster tries to pull her hand away from the Sun Goddess, her chest heaving in fear. “Stop… please…” her vision starts to go dark and she takes a shuddering breath of frigid air which stings her lungs. And When the Rider only tighten her grip, not letting Anastasia pull away she starts to panic, “L-Let me go!”</p><p>“Don’t struggle”</p><p>“I said <em>let go</em>!” The Princess’ eyes flash bright blue and an unnatural low tone mirrors her voice.   </p><p>“Oh? That’s an interesting trick” Kukulkan stands, pulling Anastasia to her feet by her wrist, the skin under her hand is freezing. Ice starts to manifest on the ground. The Princess tries tugging her hand from the Goddess but Kukulkan steels her grip on the Caster, “stop struggling… you’ll just hurt yourself, Caster”</p><p>“Then let me go…” The Imperial Princess mutters, her body going slack in the Goddess’ grip, her free arm tightening around the doll. She looks at their hands, steam rising from the golden Rider’s skin.</p><p>“I’ll ask once more. Are you not cold, Caster?” The serpent Goddess asks again, her gaze kind and friendly.</p><p>“I can handle the cold…” Anastasia casts her gaze at the ground now, breathing deeply, trying with all her will to not let Viy out of control.</p><p>“You are shivering” Despite the cold seeping into Kukulkan’s body, her hand radiates warmth into the Princess’. Her shoulders sink and she lets out a chuckle. “I guess I can’t…” she mutters to herself, barely audible over the wind.</p><p>The Grand Duchess’ breathing hitches and she shakes her head, “I…”</p><p>“That settles it~” Kukulkan grins once more, and in a surprising move, she pulls Anastasia against her chest before she sits with the girl in her lap. Steam rises off her body from where the Princess’ skin touches hers, “I must confess though, this is fun~ it’s not often I find someone who is immune to my warmth.”</p><p>Anastasia goes rigid, her breathing erratic “S-Stop…” the warmth from the Goddess is seeping through her cloak and dress, making Viy hiss in annoyance. Prompting the Princess to try and stand, “please… stop.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything to hurt you so… no~” Kukulkan wraps her arms around Anastasia’s waist, keeping her pinned as she rests her head on the Caster’s shoulder. Even with the Princess’ whimpers the Feathered Serpent doesn’t let her go. Her metal wrist guards starting to freeze as the air around them drops in temperature and she bites back a hiss. “Until you are warm, I’m not letting you go.”</p><p>Paradoxically, the Princess’ temperature starts to drop and she panics, “Please for your own good, l-let me go” her hands push at Kukulkan’s thighs as she tries once more to escape her grasp, “I won’t be able to stop…”</p><p>“I won’t” The Goddess interrupts with a chuckle, “You could very well freeze to death.” A shiver leaves her and Kukulkan pulls Anastasia closer.</p><p>“It’s… not me… you have to worry about…” The Princess shakes her head, her chest tight with worry, her vision blurry with tears. Don’t. <em>Please</em>.</p><p>“It is Viy?” Kukulkan tilts her head, staring at the ice Princess with one eyebrow raised. When the frost starts radiating off the Princess, Kukulkan up the temperature of the heat leaving her, “Persistent” she growls. A shroud of frigid darkness coalesces behind them and just as Kukulkan looks over her shoulder to spot it, her eyes widening as the spirit grasps her by the shoulder and wrenches her away from Anastasia. The Rider class servant flips in the air to land on her feet. “That’s rude”.</p><p>“You’ve made him angry…” The Princess stands slowly, her cloak billowing in the wind as it falls from her shoulders, her hair whipping about.</p><p>“Oh?” Kukulkan bares her teeth in a chilling grin, punching her right fist into her left palm. “I guess it can’t be helped”.</p><p>The shadow suddenly withdraws, “Viy no…” it rushes towards Anastasia, who stumbles, her breath leaving her as she clutches her chest. “<em>Viy…</em>” she whimpers.</p><p>“I don’t want to fight you, but I will if I must…” Kukulkan shouts over the wind, her eyes burning.</p><p><em>“Wench”</em> A husky mockery of Anastasia’s voice rasps as an icy fog starts to radiate off of the Caster, the cold wind intensifying throughout the cave.</p><p>The Goddess grins, “How dare you…” she starts walking towards the Caster, “Monster leave the girl alone”. Icicles erupt from around the Rider but the Goddess is faster and she jumps forwards, grasping the Caster by the collar of her dress, “behave”. More ice comes up to separate them and Kukulkan slams her foot into it, shattering the ice.</p><p>Anastasia’s hand finds Kukulkan’s chest and she instantly suffuses a shard of frigid cold into the body of the Goddess’ host. Viy hisses out a laugh.</p><p>Kukulkan grits her teeth as her fire dies down and she lets go of the Princess, pushing her away as she jumps back, frost sticking to her hair and shoes, “That’s a neat trick.” She glares at the ice Princess, watching as she fades from view and into the ice and mist. “I should warn you… I’m not some weak servant who is afraid to fight… I am the flame, the sun, the wind and rain…” her body pulses with mana and the goddess slams her foot into the cave floor, “I am Quetzalcoatl!” the air around her is humid and hot, melting the inside of the cave.</p><p>The whistling wind around Quetzal chills, as a chilly embrace comes upon her from behind, icy cold claws brushing the skin of her sides as Viy reaches under her poncho and gropes her with an even more frigid touch. Once more the Princess, channels the cold past Quetzalcoatl’s divinity and directly into her mortal body. Whipping around, the sun Goddess drives her elbow into Anastasia’s stomach, sending her skidding across the ice. Shivers leave Quetzal trembling, her skin freezing and her face flush. “You all most had me” she chuckles.</p><p>Anastasia clutches her stomach with one hand, the other still tightly holding onto Viy, the dark shroud around her growling at the Goddess, one of its ghostly hands reaches unseen in her direction. Icicles sprout from the ground heading in the Sun Goddess’ direction and encasing her leg, trapping her.</p><p>As soon as Quetzalcoatl feels the freezing cold ice touch her skin, her body burns and she takes her eyes off the Princess to smash the ice holding her before jumping even farther away from Anastasia. “Not good enough…” her lungs burn from the cold, her toes numb and for once the Sun Goddess hates that it’s affecting her. When she looks back up to where the Princess was, she sees nothing.</p><p>Movement from the side draws Quetzal’s attention but it’s too late as Viy, using his masters’ body, tackles her to the ground with bestial wrath. One hand on her neck, the other hovers over the Goddess’ chest, sending another burst of frigid mana into the Sun Goddess, freezing the hosts’ body to the bones and only pausing to tear away what scraps of cloth might have kept her warm.</p><p>“You… little brat…” Quetzalcoatl tries to bring her hands up, only for them to be frozen in place, leaving her chest bare and unprotected from any eyes and the freezing cold.</p><p><em>“Wench… how dare you touch what is mine”</em> Viy snarls at her, using his masters body to pin the golden Goddess to the ground.</p><p>“Ah… Viy I assume” The Sun Goddess grins, knowing that this creature is too weak to really hurt her beyond the freezing cold seeping through her bones.</p><p>Anastasia’s fingers sink into the soft and supple flesh of Quetzalcoatl’s breasts as more chilling cold seeps into her chest. <em>“Yes…”</em> Viy hisses.</p><p>Quetzal grits her teeth, her strength starting to wane but she still manages to break the ice surrounding her hands with ease. Only to have more ice surge up, refreezing her hands and traveling up her shoulders as the Imperial Princess intensifies the cold with one hand. Ice has started to collect on Quetzalcoatl’s blonde hair and what’s left of her clothing before Viy tears that away too. Making it even more apparent that even the Sun Goddess can’t keep up with the cold anymore.  “My… you are quite the monster, <em>no?</em>” she growls out in frustration.</p><p><em>“Моя</em>” Viy growls back and Anastasia whimpers, her hands shaking under the control of her familiar.</p><p>“I think not” The Goddess tries to start raising her body temperature, but frost gathers on her skin and instead her temperature drops like a stone, causing Quetzalcoatl to shiver “<em>La lástima”</em>.</p><p>Viy, using his masters’ body, snarls and leans his head down, biting at Quetzal’s collarbone; hands run across her skin and leave burning trails of cold over the Goddess’ body. Lips trail over warm skin and teeth sink into a cold hardened nipple.</p><p>Quetzalcoatl growls, her arms tensing in the ice and she curses under her breath as the Caster nips and sucks at her chest. Icy fingers move over her stomach and the Goddess clenches her jaw, her legs refusing to move even as those same fingers slide between her thighs. “You’re… a brat…”</p><p>It’s not unfamiliar to Viy, but the heat around his masters’ fingers is, it doesn’t stop him from running them through the Goddess’ lower lips with a chuckling hiss. Molten heat starts to spread over his fingers as he rubs the bundle nerves, giving a dark chuckle as the Goddess’ hips buck and a gasp leaves her. Using his knowledge of Anastasia’s body, Viy makes the Rider servant moan and gasp in pleasure.</p><p>“Fu-fuck” Quetzalcoatl throws her head back, her hips trembling as a pair of cold fingers push inside of her, “You…” The Goddess whines, her back arching as she weakly tries to free her arms but the ice doesn’t give.</p><p>Viy purrs as he uses his power to change his master’s body to his liking. He takes a chilling breath as he pushes Quetzalcoatl’s legs apart enough so he can kneel between them. <em>“Weak”</em> his fingers curl against the Goddess’ front wall causing her to groan behind clenched teeth, spilling more and more of her burning essence onto his fingers. <em>“You’re still burning here… aren’t you”</em> Viy cackles in glee as he shifts his masters clothing, exposing an unnaturally frigid and throbbing cock from between her thighs.</p><p>The Sun Goddess shivers when the possessed Princess pulls her fingers from her, her chest heaving. How… how is this happening? Nothing should. For the briefest second, Quetzalcoatl looks over the <em>weak</em> Caster class servant that is kneeling between her thighs, her struggles ceasing. “How… did you…” A shudder leaves the serpent Goddess as Viy uses one of his unseen hands to push her thigh up, exposing her body even more.</p><p><em>“Моя” </em>The familiar snarls as he rocks his hips and rubs his cock against Quetzal’s lips, her burning arousal coating the underside of his cock before he pulls back and thrusts into her. Warm, wet and tight as he pushes into her with wild abandon, hilting himself in one smooth thrust.</p><p>It’s more the cold, and not the size of the cock filling her that makes the Feathered Serpent throw her head back and cry out. She swears. It’s been a few millennia since anyone has tried. Her thighs clenching at Anastasia’s hips as the Princess brings a hand to her right breast, pinching her nipple. Cold lips find her other breast before teeth bite into the sensitive skin as the Princess pulls back and slams into her again, and again, only picking up speed. Quetzalcoatl whines, her hips bucking against Viy’s thrusts, her body shaking from the pain.</p><p>Anastasia’s free hand finds the Goddess’ waist as Viy thrusts harder and faster, rocking his hips with each thrust to brush his cock against her front wall, over and over. Each thrust causing Quetzalcoatl’s hips to jerk and her walls to clench nicely around his cock. His masters’ chest heaves with each breath and he growls. Growing addicted to the way the so called <em>Goddess</em> is greedily taking him. Viy’s hand pushes her leg higher and he cackles as his claws draw blood, making the Sun Goddess clench even tighter.</p><p>Heat builds inside of Quetzalcoatl’s stomach, her arms straining as her walls pulse rhythmically Viy’s cock, “g-god damnit…” Her toes curl and she whines weakly as the Caster somehow thrusts deeper, her hips jerking against his. Pleasure pulses through her body and the Flame Bird cries out.</p><p><em>“You are mine, Goddess</em>” Viy hisses out, his ghostly hand dragging claw marks into the sensitive skin of her thigh.</p><p>Pain dances from her leg and Quetzalcoatl whimpers, her body still freezing even with the burning heat in her stomach. “N-no one… can claim me… Never…” the Goddess bites back a moan, her chest heaving under the Casters lips and hand.</p><p>Viy growls, thrusting harder, repeatedly slamming into her cervix, over and over again as he tugs on Quetzal’s nipple with his teeth. His cock feels like its melting, engulfed in the flames of the Sun Goddess’ body.</p><p>Steam, once again, starts rising off the Goddess’ body as her walls clamp around the thick cock buried inside her. Quetzal’s back arches and she lets out a noise that is a cross between a whimper and moan. Her body jerks under the Caster’s as she cums, spilling molten heat over the frigid cock buried deep inside her. And when the Princess doesn’t stop thrusting, sending her higher and higher into post-climatic bliss, Quetzalcoatl starts struggling again in over-sensitivity.</p><p>Viy’s thrusts slow with the clenching of the searing hot walls, but it only encourages him to snarl victoriously. His cock twitching as he thrusts a few more times, before filling the Sun Goddess with his frigid mana. His eyes glowing with glee as he sees a full body shiver leaving the Goddess of the Wind, his eyes watching as her chest heaves with a whine. “<em>Mine”</em></p><p>“You can’t…” Quetzalcoatl grits her teeth as another shiver leaves her, “own a Goddess…” her heat slowly starts to return to her. Her arms melt the ice encasing them and she sighs in relief.</p><p>Viy grins, the smile on his master’s lips eerie as she leans down <em>“I just did”</em> he purrs.</p><p>As soon as her arms are free, Quetzalcoatl wraps them around Anastasia’s neck, pulling the Princess down, the Goddess’ body burning hot against Anastasia’s. The growl that meets her ears causes her to laugh, her body shaking as she pulls the Princess tighter into her chest. “You haven’t won yet” and with that she rolls them over. Pinning Anastasia on her back, Quetzalcoatl rests her weight on the girls’ hips, the motion making the Princess’ semi hard cock slip from within her.</p><p>Viy glares up at the Goddess, leaning his head up he bites the topside of one breast, chuckling as Quetzal’s hips buck against his and he feels his cock fully harden against her thighs. Viy wastes no time at all to push his cock back into the Goddess, almost craving the molten heat of her walls around him.</p><p>“So much energy” Quetzalcoatl pants out breathlessly, her hands moving to the Princess’ chest and with a little push, pins Anastasia back to the ground. And When Viy hisses at her the Goddess chuckles, groping the Princess’ breasts as her hips rock, “What’s the matter?” She asks through a moan, peering at Anastasia through hooded eyes. </p><p>Anastasia thrashes under Quetzalcoatl, Viy still in possession of her body as he tries to free them, another hiss leaving him.</p><p>“You don’t like being topped? Is that it” the Goddess purrs as she shifts one hand to the base of Casters’ throat, only using enough pressure to keep her pinned down. Clearly enjoying the fact that even Viy’s ghostly arms can’t move her anymore, the dark shroud around the Princess wanes briefly and the Sun Goddess leans down, “I think you’ve sunk… your teeth… into me enough…” she grins as the glowing blue eyes of Viy stare at her, “No?” her head tilts as she sits back up, her body stilling its movements.</p><p>Anastasia’s chest heaves as her slender muscles tire, no longer able to keep up with Viy’s rage. Her body still shaking as the burning insides of the fire Goddess melt her cock.</p><p>“So it has a limit…” Quetzalcoatl runs her hand over the Princess’ cheek, leaning in, “Keep trying… one day, you might beat me” she whispers to Anastasia.</p><p>The Grand Duchess’ free hand surges up to scratch at Quetzalcoatl’s cheek in retaliation, drawing blood, Viy’s ghostly shroud shaking in his laughter.</p><p>The Sun Goddess chuckles like nothing happened, revealing a wicked smile that shows her true nature as the Feathered Serpent, the fingers of the hand at Anastasia’s throat tighten and she licks the blood the runs to the corner of her mouth, “still fighting I see” her eyes glow and her nails press into the Princess’ skin.</p><p>Anastasia starts to struggle once more, fear in her eyes as Viy’s shroud disappears.</p><p>“Do you realize what you have done?” Her body shivers and she can’t resist rocking her hips against the Princess’ even though the cock that Anastasia had is gone.</p><p><em>“Unhand what is mine wrench”</em> Viy snarls at her, the familiars’ voice sounds weak and out of breath.</p><p>Quetzalcoatl licks her lips, “Make me, or have you use too much of your power?” Her hips rocking against Anastasia’s once more. Her hands moving to the ground as she holds herself above the Princess.</p><p>The Princess shudders, her eyes ceasing their glowing, leaving her confused and afraid, “What…?” she looks around, before her eyes settle on the Goddess’ face.</p><p>“Have you returned to your senses?” Quetzalcoatl lets out a breathless sigh, sounding almost disappointed. Her shoulders drooping as she figures this is probably for the best.</p><p>“God’s above… what did Viy do…?” she whimpers, her hands coming to cover her face.</p><p>“Look for yourself girl” The Goddess sits up, making sure not to put too much weight on the smaller girl, watching as the Princess’ eyes widen in speechless horror. “Don’t be overdramatic… you act like this is horrible” she chuckles.</p><p>Anastasia looks away, her face flushing “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“I think it’s mostly my fault” Quetzalcoatl gazes down at the Princess, “mhmm” the Goddess tilts her head as Anastasia whines and tries to shrink away. The Goddess sighs as she moves off of Anastasia, standing tall as her cloak appears in her hands and she pulls it over her shoulders, “that’s better”.</p><p>The Princess scrabbles away, curling up against the nearest wall, “Please… don’t… just leave me be…” her shoulders shake as she sniffles, just barely holding herself together.</p><p>“Please don’t hide…” Quetzalcoatl takes a few slow steps towards the Princess.</p><p>“I am… claimed…” Anastasia shakes her head, her arms wrapping around herself.</p><p>“I’m not trying to claim you… Just befriend you and after what your familiar did… I think it’s more than that” The Goddess chuckles, her breathes coming out in clouds.</p><p>“Viy is not a familiar... he is part of…” the Grand Duchess whimpers, hiding her face in her hands, the doll lying at her feet.</p><p>The Goddess shakes her head, and despite that fact that she is naked, she stands before Anastasia and drops her cloak onto the girl. Heat radiates off of the fabric “You can borrow that… for now” Quetzalcoatl lets her clothes materialize finally. The cold that once chilled her is now gone and the Goddess grins.</p><p>Hesitantly, Anastasia wraps the cloak around her body, basking in the warmth, “…I’m sorry…” she mutters softly, looking at Viy and picking him up.</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Quetzalcoatl tilts her head.</p><p>“Viy…”</p><p>“Do not be sorry for what he did” The Goddess smiles gently, looking very much like the divine being she is.</p><p>The Imperial Princess holds a hand to her chest, “But Viy… he used my body too…”</p><p>“It’s lovely” Quetzalcoatl interrupts with a chuckle.</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Anastasia looks up at the Sun Goddess, her head tilted in confusion.</p><p>“You are pretty, don’t doubt that” The Feathered Serpent nods to herself.</p><p>“I… Thank you” The Princess blushes, quickly looking away from Quetzalcoatl.</p><p>Quetzalcoatl sits beside Anastasia once more, “Let’s stay here until the storm passes, I’ll keep you company, okay?” she smiles at the Princess.</p><p>“I… suppose…” Anastasia mumbles into Quetzalcoatl’s cloak, her eyes closing; for once she isn’t cold anymore. It feels wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Моя means Mine.<br/>La lástima means Shame/pity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>